wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Xanthae of chaos-shadow
"If people made warning neck signs saying ‘approach with caution’, Xanthae’s would be torch lit, beeping and flashing." - Rend Blackhand ((Important Notice)) 'Xanthae is currently off realm {no doubt causing problems}, the page will remain as she will be returning in cataclysm {especially how her history encompasses the black dragon flight}, thank you to all who RP with her, it was a blast being all crooked with you. I will post here when she returns with her updated character sheet {big changes being scheduled}. Physical Description Xanthae (pronounced''' '''Zan-thee) is so gorgeous she actually bends the law of physics; she is highly attractive in an utterly sultry devilish-looking way. She has a striking face, high cheekbones, sinfully full mouth and body covered with a luscious gold-velvet shimmery skin. Her baleful golden-green eyes dominate her face and is fringed with outrageously long, thick, lashes. She is statuesque and towers over most in such a way that she casts a shadow over people like a storm cloud full of a tremendous aura of scorching dark majesty. She is intelligent and has a keen, analytical mind and is very self-assured and confident of her abilities. Xanthae has distinctive long flaming copper hair that is shot with fiery hues and molten gold tones. Her hands are long and thin with unnaturally long fingers. When she grins you can see one of her canine teeth is missing. She has an unusual ‘twitchy’ walk. Personality & Motives This walking loony bin doesn't have any fancy plots - Xanthae just wants to find the greatest power source known to all and tap into it for her own twisted desires. Because she is a half elf she has never been accepted by either race so she is insanely resentful of most people. She is devoted to the Dark horde and from their influence she is the walking image of malice and hatred made visible, hating all order and thirsts only for chaos. She is maniacal, short-tempered, destructive, cruel and power-crazed despot. She is completely sociopathic with no regard for humanoid life, and she in fact finds amusement in the suffering and death of others. She tends to crack dark jokes at times and possesses a hatred of virtually everything in the world; Xanthae’s only joy in life comes from causing death and chaos wherever she can. Her will is dark and some question if her will is her own. She is paranoid, mentally unstable and fanatically devoted to the Dark Horde’s cause. Despite her apparent mental instability, she is a warlock of abnormal ability, as demonstrated by all her victories in combat against other characters. History Birth: The sad life. Xanthae is a twin and her and her sister were born in near poverty in a small farmhouse in Westfall. Her mother, Lona Hawkspear was a pure blood high elf, from a noble background, and worked as a ranger in the elven corps. Her Father Trinth McKizer was a pure blood human who was once a military man but now a pastor. Her twin sister, Zinnanda, looked nothing like her. Zinnanda was small and cute who had pale human hair and small human ears. Xanthae, however, looked like an elf. She was a lot taller than all the children her age, she aged slower than the other children and she has the typical elven features such as pointy elven ears, pixie shaped face, big glowy eyes. The only human feature she had was her father’s dull flaming human carrot coloured hair. As a half-elf Xanthae dreamed of rising among the ranks of the pure blood high elves to become a strong and powerful noble, someone her pretty, pure blood, High Elf mother would be proud of. She longed for acceptance and, unlike her twin who just accepted her mother’s distance, Xanthae hungered for her mother’s attention and went out of her way to get it. As it is the general custom of high elves to abandon half-elven offspring¹ Xanthae’s mother walked away one day, never to return. Xanthae blamed herself wholeheartedly, feeling if she was only better, more elf, her mother wouldn’t have left (or at worst case scenario taken her with her.) A month after her mother’s abandonment her father took Xanthae and her sister to Sorrow Hill Abbey and, without a farewell, left the girls there. Xanthae developed a hatred of humans while staying at the abbey. She was being raised by fanatical followers of the Holy Light, all human, and where her sister was welcomed and loved and cared for, Xanthae was forced to live like a rat in a shabby, empty, cold stable and only fed scraps Xanthae was told constantly she was evil and her physical appearance was proof of how evil she was. As a display of how evil she was she was forced to wear ripped plain linen robes and no shoes and during mass was made to kneel and kiss the dirty hems of the clergy men asking for them to cleanse her sins. She started seeing humans as nothing but proud empty hollow things who needed to belittle others in order to feel better about their own lives. This hatred spawned an unnatural paranoia that the humans may soon try to physical hurt her. Unable to stand being around them any longer she set fire to the dilapidate stables and during the commotion fled into the woods. Adrenaline pumping faster than it had even pumped before Xanthae never saw the cliff’s edge until it was too late. Resurrection: The powerful life. Resurrection should be a cheery sort of time in one’s life one supposes but it’s not. It hurts and it’s confusing like hell. You have to worry about things like if that thing behind your neck is a tree limb or a leg limb, if the numbness is a good thing or bad thing and it’s very very hard to see right away. And there are whispers. Dark dank whispers and giggles that bore into your brain. You want to scrape at your skull just to get them out. You also feel... different, darker. Elves who have not tasted magic for the first time do not bear well when exposed to a powerful spell like resurrection. It took Olfnac four ceaseless months to obtain permission from the dark spirits to try and resurrect the elf. One hundred and twenty-one horrific days to be exact. Two thousand nine hundred and four incessant hours. One hundred seventy-four thousand two hundred and forty thoroughly offensive minutes. He’d become obsessed with the increments of time while waiting for his demon masters to decide if the elf was worth resurrecting with a soul stone. He’d been certain the elf would have perished by now but the blasted stubborn life spark would not leave her. She was very strong. Xanthae was resurrected by a dark warlock called Olfnac who was a member of the Black Tooth Grin Clan. Olfnac was a powerful man who offered her a ride after she told him she had no home to return to. Xanthae was told they were heading towards a place called Blackrock Mountain. On the long trip Olfnac saw the interest Xanthae had in magic from her many questions and since it was a very boring, very long trip to Blackrock he entertained himself with teaching the young girl some dark spells. Much to his ammusement she soaked up the spells like a dry sponge. As her hunger was so obvious Olfnac didn’t hold back and once they reach their destination offered to be her mentor in the dark arts. Xanthae was trained in every conceivable black magic practiced and Olfnac endowed her with special dark horde gifts including demon summoning spells. After years the young half elf had no recollection of her short span of life before magic. She became fanatical with using demonic powers and in a display of kinship tore out one of her canine teeth to show her new clan she was one of them. Three years after Olfnac first started to train Xanthae in the dark arts she surpassed her master in skill and during the years the Black Tooth Grin Clan merged with other clans to form the Dark Horde she was considered one of the most powerful black warlocks the Dark Horde had. No longer unwanted Xanthae was a champion of chaos-shadow, a very powerful method the black warlocks employ. Unfortunately this prolonged exposure to the dark magics made Xanthae insane. As her power and bloodlust grew her insanity manifested physically and as a result of her madness and depraved use of the dark arts she started to change in little ways. She became unearthly beautiful her body covered itself in a burnished gold shimmer and a new constant molten heat flowed through her veins. Her once blue eyes fractured and changed into fel green flares burning with gold fire, her hair, once a carrot mop of fuzzy curls fell into long swooping waves of liquid fire and bronze. She looked breathtaking but on the inside she was rotten as she festered with a destructive hatred and wanted nothing but to cause pain and torment. Present Day As followers of the Black Flight the dark horde have become aware of much disturbance in the dragonflight at the moment. As a result they have sent their most powerful and observant clan members from Blacrock Spire to observe Azeroth in secret to see if they can unearth any clues as to why the black flight is becoming so restless at this stage. Xanthae is one of these Blackrock Spies. Xanthae feels she can blend in the best at Silvermoon City with the Blood Elves as she looks mostly like this race. Her only true possession she has bought with her on this surveillance job is her black whelp. Unlike most black whelps this one looks like Onyxia and breaths fire – much to Xanthae’s pleasure. She calls this companion 'Flambé' and considers him more of a charm then a pet. In Silvermoon City she practices her magics everyday and tries to stay away from the offensive pure bloods as much as possible. After all, pure bloods were demanding creatures - always wanting to know where he was heading and how his day was. Whilst running an errand in Silithus Xanthae witnessed a flurry of activity around windstones, on future examination she noticed immensely dark and powerful magics being wield by one organization – Twilight's Hammer Clan(aka Twilight Cult.) Like Xanthae the Twilight cultists serve the black dragon flight and they have been constructing a temple, a Temple of Earth to try and make contact with Deathwing. On a physic level she senses the Twilight Cultists are going to create something big and it's about to shake Azeroth and tear it up and she wants a slice of that destruction ((Article information )) Category:Archived Characters